


一半

by RaspberrYuu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bad Ending, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2020-03-26 08:19:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19001947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaspberrYuu/pseuds/RaspberrYuu
Summary: 原作视频：枫雅《一半》





	一半

**Author's Note:**

> 原作视频：枫雅[《一半》](https://www.bilibili.com/video/av4824002)

明明是以冷为借口将自己的活动改成了去酒吧，现在却在四楼的楼顶吹着冷风。马路对面三楼的那个房间，灯光依旧和我两小时前离开的时候一样丝毫没有暗下的意思。脑子被风吹得比刚才在摩托车上疾驰的时候反而清醒了一些。

**七．**

“飞镖？没什么诀窍啊。平衡，力量，速度。像就这样……”眯着眼仿佛瞄准般，轻咬着下嘴唇勾了勾嘴角，飞镖脱离指尖毫无悬念地命中了红心。“然后就是多加练习了。”

我觉得我至今能记住他所说的诀窍，大概是他转头朝我炫耀时，那得意的小表情和盛满笑意的双眼，扑闪着像是召唤萤火虫同伴的光，一并将那个小世界装点得星光灿烂。

我举起手中的飞镖，拉着他的手附在我手背上，“我一紧张就会特别用力地握着镖，手把手教我怎么握镖好吗，Lay哥？”

拿捏着完美的弟弟式笑容，假装没有看到从他耳根蔓延开的粉红色，满意地感受到了他指尖渐渐收紧的力度。

……

啧，有点手滑了，原本这镖命中20分的三倍区就可以直接拿下满分了。

“不玩了不玩了，哪有你这种次次镖三倍区的怪物，分数甩了我将近两倍。”

“每次都劝你别比了，现在输给我的酒我都喝不完。”

“带朋友来一起喝不就得了。说到这个，Lay呢？我听说他不是从中国回来了吗。好久没看他来了。”

正要被我拔起的最后一根飞镖突然好像被镖盘吸住了似的，用了点力气才拔出来。这不是麻质的镖盘吗？

“他……”

“怎么？”

“没什么，你知道他两边跑的，累出了点小病，休息在。”把飞镖放回了盒子，拿起了桌上的头盔。

“哦……不懂你们做明星的，总是不把自己身体当自己的用。”

“我不还是有点个人娱乐活动的嘛。我先走了，明天还有行程要赶。”外面似乎有点冷，将外套的拉链拉了拉，戴上了手套。

“你骑车慢点。下次带……”

“砰！”下意识地反手甩了门，酒吧的木门狠狠地将他的后半句卡断，我的耳鼓膜也被震得咚咚作响。当耳朵能再次传进声音时，已经只剩摩托车引擎的轰鸣。其实我根本不知道这是要去哪，但却记得两边飞速后退的景色。

我大概得了一种名为“习惯”的恶疾。

**六．**

每次被哥哥们嘲笑，徒长了那么高的个子，却没有一点运动细胞的时候，我总是会把灿烈给推出去，说这家伙腰比我短，也没见得腿长能跑啊。我承认我是嘴硬，但我更喜欢每次我说这话时候，眼角瞥见的他看着我宠溺地笑着的表情。

肩被轻拍两下，我转身拿下耳机略微低下头。

“你不是会打篮球吗？上次就我们俩打球的时候，你不是挺厉害的吗？”

他贴着我耳朵嘟囔着韩语的时候，软软的气息总是吹得特别痒。

抬起手挡住几乎贴着他耳廓的嘴巴，将秘密锁进两人之间。“打篮球要盯着球，但我想看Lay哥打篮球的样子。”

“我球打得没那么好。”脸上浅浅地凹进去两个酒窝，不好意思地挠了挠后脑勺。

他这种迟钝到根本没理解我的语意的地方，倒是让我的心跳漏了一拍。

我尤其喜欢看他穿着卫衣打篮球。在跳起投篮时会露出白皙的腰，弯腰扶着膝盖喘气的时候能从大大的领口看到汗水流过的锁骨。都是只有在一边选了最佳观众席位才能独占的画面。

“Sehun吶，不是说好了今天录完节目回来后去打篮球吗？你怎么还没换衣服。”

思绪猛地被扯回，握着杯子的手一抖，洒出了已经凉了的水。站起来套上外套，拿起头盔。“不去了，大冬天的太冷了，我去酒吧晃一圈。”

“诶~”已经穿着运动短裤的钟大，低头慢慢卷着袖子。“我是从来不觉得冷啊。那你跟Suho哥说一声啊。”看到那个身影已经要踏出大门了，不忘补一句。“玩飞镖别让对方输的太惨了啊，会没朋友的！”

**五．**

我喜欢他的不善言表，但并不喜欢他的沉默。明明根本藏不住自己的情绪，却一句话也不肯说。他不是在等我先开口，是在等我先认输。

我是输了，因为我根本是个沉不住气的小孩子。擅自到他公寓里等他，让他避无可避地尴尬面对我，就是我孩子气的证明。我已经做出了选择，只剩像个大人一样，说出假惺惺的修饰词。

慢慢睁开眼睛，我根本道不清，现在看到的这张脸，是在表达着担忧，愧疚，还是更加冷漠的一些情感。想到昨天的种种，禁不住用自嘲的笑声打破了宁静。

“我觉得你昨天的表现已经很明显了，我们何必还要在这大眼瞪小眼呢。”

你张了张嘴，并没有发出声音。

“你觉得这样敷衍我，单方面地结束一切，自己会好过些吗。”我知道你是想自己一个人承担。

“是觉得我成了你的负担，觉得还是把这包袱甩掉会轻松些是吗。”我知道你同时为我们的将来都考虑过很多。

“其实从一开始，你就没有完全投入过是不是。”我知道不是的。

他像是被最后这句敲了一下似的，缓缓抬头开口，“不是，我只是……”

“能不能不要继续说些违心的话了？”不要反驳我说的话，会让我抱有期待。

他愣了一愣，有些惊讶于我的态度，下意识地避开我的目光，有些不安地咬着手指。

大拇指摩挲着口袋里的钥匙，不争气于自己竟然还觉得他的这些小动作是那么地可爱。在这多待一秒，他身上散发的香气都像是要将我肺腔的氧气挤压出去似的，将我逼到窒息。

不想让他看出我想要逃走的心情，故作镇静地慢慢站起，从口袋里掏出那一串钥匙，在撞击玻璃桌面的噪音落地前，滑到他的面前。

“若这是你想要的，我给你。”

**四．**

个人情绪再怎么压抑，不想带到工作中，还是止不住的会偶尔走神。刚才那句歌词就突然脑中消失了，幸好是合唱部分。

回头看了眼在舞台另一头的他，睡不醒的眼睛，和面对粉丝们必不会少的笑容。我想最

后赌一次。

假装漫不经心地穿过舞台，向他靠近，从背后熟练地抬手圈住他的身体，低头吻他的后背。前排的粉丝一阵尖叫，但这些都不重要。

不要走啊，留下来好不好。这些能不能传达给你呢。你都知道的是不是？

然而终究是我想多了，你是什么样的人你一旦做了的决定。

受了惊吓般的后退，毫不费劲地逃离我原本就犹豫不决的怀抱。苦涩的感觉从嗓子开始往上翻涌，开口声音是哑的。“哥，你又走错了。”

“啊啊，好像是的呢。我这就过去。”

勾了勾嘴角比了个OK的手势，强行为我尴尬的闹剧落锤定音。

舞台灯光变换，冷冷地从我头顶浇下，彻骨冰凉。我已经准备好了我的答案。

**三．**

我曾笑他不解风情。

在我将戒指交给他的时候，在我意料之中的放空几秒之后，他竟然说：“我明天要拍广告，得戴赞助商的首饰诶……”当时真的是气得我差点掉头就走，可仍旧只是拉下脸看着他。

直到他笑着搂住我的脖子，安抚地拍着我的后脑勺的时候，我才知道他是故意的。“我怕在拍摄现场，那么小的东西被我弄丢了。我从后天开始戴，好不好？”

所以当我捧着花在雪中等他的时候，我以为他会心软。而他却将戒指摘下，抓过我的手，塞进我根本无力抓握的手掌中。只有淡淡的一句：“明天还有演唱会，早点休息。”

**二．**

我做了一个梦。梦见我被黑压压的人群围住。闪光灯，话筒，签名板。反手想拉他 ，却捞了个空。

回头看见他在人群外，挂着淡淡的笑，浅浅的酒窝，远远地看着我。

明明没有声音，但我读懂了他的口型。因为我记得他说过什么。

**一．**

他说：

“Sehun，我们这样真的很累很累，我们结束吧。”

 

 

**一．**

“艺兴，下一个场景就要开拍了，你电话打完了吗？”

攥着手机的指节发白，神思还没从很远的地方飘回来，只能敷衍地应了一声，将手机调至静音后，关机。我有我的工作，我有我的未来，他也是的。抬头看着镜子整理着仪容，不能说丝毫没有破绽，但我至少还是我。

只是那个强烈的思绪依旧占据着我的脑子。就算是我自己亲口说出的话，我甚至还对刚才所发生的现实产生着怀疑。

我终于说出了分手。

**二．**

飞机坐多了，两个小时的航班就像一个起飞降落那么快，根本没有睡的想法，只想抱着手机玩游戏。

今天只是往座位上一歪，在起飞前就昏昏欲睡了。隐约中感觉是教练给我盖了个毯子，貌似在用韩语说着“看这孩子累的，还是给他减少点课程吧”。完全沉入睡眠之前，脑子里竟然还迷迷糊糊地想着，少点课程还不如让我多吃点呢。

可是这一觉睡得并不安稳，做了一个梦。像是回放了一个世纪的录音，一段大概我们都忘记的录音。

“Lay哥，累了来找我吧。”

他这么说的。

飞机落地的震动让我瞬间清醒过来，也清晰地意识到分手时我说的那句话在他心口剜下了多大一个口子。

这样也好。

**三．**

他站在雪中等待的样子，真的很帅气。大概任何一个女孩子看到都会为之心动吧。但在这凌晨三点的大街上，心动的人大概只有我一个了。

习惯性地摩挲着戒指的食指顿了顿，将已经松松地挂在手指上的戒指毫不费力地摘了下来，也捋平了打定主意的，最后一次的心动。

我记得听谁说过，心情的失落是最惨不忍睹的跳楼。短短一分钟内，他脸上的神态从视觉上最到位地诠释了这句话。半月的眼睛失去了弧度，抿着微笑的双唇慢慢茫然地微张。我根本听不见任何声音，却听见了雪在他鼻头融化的声音。

我甚至根本不确定我说的那句“明天还有演唱会，早点休息”发出了明确的声音。

**四．**

“谈过恋爱吗？”

“哈哈，当然谈过！”

“诶诶？！这可是个大新闻啊！Lay的恋爱通告？能告知是和谁吗？”

“当然是和粉丝们啊~”

工作是我的梦想，兴趣，责任，也是我的骄傲。将工作当成恋人一般，将生活中空掉的一块慢慢填补起来。我曾一度觉得我能清晰地给自己的生活和工作划清界限。所以当界限模糊的时候，我开始害怕了。现在那条界限又重新清晰了起来，所以在工作的时候，偶尔会觉得自己的生活是平行世界的自己发生是事情。私人生活的时候，也会觉得闪光灯下的生活有那么点不太真实。但都是真实的我。

温热熟悉的气息触碰到我的后背的时候，像一颗石子，掉进平静的海中，惊起了很小的波澜，却模糊了水天之间的分界线。不用低头，不用转身，我知道那是谁的臂弯和嘴唇。

他的接触和体温，都仿佛在提醒着我们曾经的缠绵甜蜜，从背后传到了心脏，却像一道鞭痕。害怕对你一举一动的习惯会刻入骨髓，只能仓皇逃开。

“哥，你又走错了。”

“啊啊，好像是的呢。我这就过去。”

加快脚步离开之前，鼓起勇气看了一眼他的眼睛。一片氤氲的黑雾在他眼中扩散，直到将我的倒影吞噬。

这样就好。

**五．**

我连扯动嘴角摆出勉强的苦笑都做不出。这不是我预料的剧本。我没想到他会一个电话

一条短信都没，却直接用备份钥匙，坐在家中守株待兔。

他什么时候变得这么能说会道了呢？好像很久之前就是了，但是陪伴成长就是这么一回事，突然回首的时候才会感叹一直都在发生的变化。

“其实从一开始，你就没有完全投入过是不是。”

咯噔。

由于一开始的意外而悬起的心，在慢慢下着楼梯的过程中一脚踩空，重重地砸在了地上。因为他戳中了痛处。而人总会条件反射地想要反驳，用谎言粉饰着血洞。

“不是，我只是……”

“能不能不要继续说些违心的话了？”

“……”

否认只会带给他期待，我差点乱了阵脚。

然而相比较他，我的投入，大概只有一半。

**六．**

多出来的备份钥匙给谁呢？经纪人已经有了，教练？还是算了。光是想到，就不自觉地摇了摇头。还是给俊勉哥吧。

也许说曹操曹操到，亮起的手机屏幕上显示出俊勉哥的来电。

“Lay啊，这两天都没行程，好久没一起打球了，来不来？”

“啊，好，正好我有东西要给你。”突然意识到自己回答得太顺口了，忘了点什么，小心翼翼地补问了一句。“大家都去吗？”

“灿烈去音乐节了，钟大说世勋去酒吧了，珉锡说是太晚了要先睡了。你要是不来的话，三对三的人都不够。”

“嗯，好，我马上来。”

故作恶人地放了一段狠话，结果他还是在逞强。

**七．**

我喜欢运动带来的身体上的疲惫，是比安眠药更加有效的良剂，能让大脑完全放空。

所以听到敲门声打开的时候，我甚至是没有经过思考的。公寓楼道的灯光，被他已经如此宽厚的肩遮得严严实实，用影子将我牢牢困住。他的皮衣和手上拿着的头盔上还沾染着凌晨空气中的水分。他刚才到底骑得多快，才能带着这么冷的寒气。

他已经不再是那个小孩了啊，我不知道他会说出什么瞬间击溃我的话。我的骄傲和自尊，竟然只因为他的出现就开始摇摇欲坠。

“晚安。”

我有些讶异地抬头，“嗯？”

“晚安。就这样。”

身体的疲惫已经不翼而飞。

就一晚应该可以吧，就一晚，我给自己这个特权吧。

摘下已经锈蚀的骄傲，给泪水一个出口。


End file.
